


Air Shield

by oliverkriss



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverkriss/pseuds/oliverkriss
Summary: Résumé : Un binôme d'agent du Shield est rapatrié d'urgence au Shield a bord d'un quinjet. Durant le vol, quelque chose se passe et l'agent Barton ne sait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Quiproquo et triangle amoureux sont de la partie.ironhawk, allusion a d'autre pairingDisclaimer : Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel





	Air Shield

Oooo-o-O-o-ooo

Ils étaient sous un soleil de plomb, et tentaient de se réfugier dans leur planque. Clint soutenait Natasha comme il le pouvait, elle avait le pied cassé et sûrement quelques infimes fractures et autres contusions. L'homme était plutôt musclé, mais le bras de la femme entourant ses épaules lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait sûrement l'épaule démis. Ils étaient en vie, c'était le principal. La mission avait échoué, le Shield se doutait que c'était une mission suicide. Envoyer leur meilleurs agents était la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvés.

Enfin arrivé à la planque, le binôme se laissa tomber sur le sol. La planque n'était pas reluisante, c'était un vieux bâtiment acheté par le Shield pour en faire des lofts, enfin, c'est ce que le Shield avait dit, ça servait plutôt de planque, comme là, maintenant. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, ils avaient l'eau courante et l'électricité, des commodités, et sinon rien n'indiquait que le loft était habité. Pourtant ça faisait bien 1 mois que les agents vivaient dans ce Loft en plein milieu de la Sokovie. Leur mission était d'infiltrer un groupe de malfrats et de leur soutirer des informations. Malheureusement, leurs couvertures avaient fuité, et avaient dû fuir.

Clint installa sa coéquipière sur son lit de fortune, il lui amena une bouteille d'eau puis pansa ses blessures avant de se diriger vers leur bureau de campagne. Il devait absolument contacter le Shield et les faire rapatrier aux Etats Unis.

L'agent Barton tapa son message de SOS, le tout en morse, puis retourna auprès de son amie, le temps d'avoir une réponse. La rousse sorti de son sac un flask en métal, elle en but une longue rasade puis la passa à son partenaire. Clint fit de même, puis grimaça de douleur.  
"Tu t'es pété un truc aussi? demanda t-elle alors qu'elle engloutit des anti douleurs.

\- Mon épaule est sûrement déboité, lança Clint, habitué à ne jamais se plaindre.

\- On est dans un piteux état, se lamenta la rousse.

\- Tu l'as dis.

\- Ta femme va encore râler, plaisanta Natasha, même si elle savait qu'elle n'a pas vraiment tord.

\- Ma femme râle toujours", rectifia Clint en grimaçant, en repensant à toutes les fois où madame Barton lui avait reproché ses nombreuses absences.

Depuis un moment il y avait de la tension dans la famille Barton. Les allées et venues de Clint n'y étaient pas pour rien. L'archer professionnel reconverti en agent du Shield menait une vie trépidante à travers ses missions aux quatre coins de la terre. Il aimait cette vie d'action mais ce n'était pas du goût de son épouse qui élevait leur trois enfants.

" Ça s'arrange pas entre vous? demanda la rousse.

\- Avec ce boulot comment veux-tu que ça s'arrange, lâcha Clint en s'asseyant lui aussi.

\- Je te l'avais dis que ça serait pas compatible, intervient Natasha, elle savait que ce n'était pas compatible, elle même avait tiré un trait sur la famille. Elle en était même presque soulagé d'être stérile.

\- J'y suis toujours parvenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, murmura Clint.

\- Ton couple a toujours tenu qu'à un fils," contra t-elle en grimaçant.

Clint glissa puis regarda sa collègue. 

"Tu rigoles, ça allait avant, se défendit-il.

\- Avant quand?

\- Ça s'est dégradé quand Lila est rentré en maternelle, avoua tristement le père de famille pourtant très fiers de ses enfants.

\- Ouais, pile poil quand tu as signé pour en chier, plaisanta à nouveau Natasha, elle sentait que Clint n'était pas bien en ce moment, elle savait qu'il se passait quelques chose, ou plutôt qu'il ne se passait plus rien entre lui et son épouse.

\- Je regrette pas, j'aime ce taf Nath, dit-il seulement en lui subtilisant son flask de vodka.

\- Je sais, tu as toujours aimé ce genre de taf, même quand on bossait pour le KGB, tu kiffais, lanca t'elle avant de pouffer de rire alors que Clint but une longue gorgée du liquide transparent qui lui brûla la gorge.

\- Pourquoi tu ris?

\- Je repense à quand tu t'es pris un an de congés pour être fermier."

Clint la suivit dans son fou rire puis avoua. 

" Quel boulot c'était! Heureusement que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour s'en occuper avec Erik.

\- Ça te manque pas le boulot de fermier? demanda la femme en riant encore se souvenant de Clint et sa salopette en jean bleu délavé.

\- Oh que non!

\- Mais du coup, tu pouvais rester un peu avec ta famille... dit-elle ensuite ce qui fit retomber l'ambiance festive.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est pas ma vie... murmura encore l'archer.

\- J'affirme, c'est pas toi ça."

Les agents se regardèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une réponse du Shield. Ils écoutèrent puis soupirent. Ouf, le Shield leur envoyait un quinjet. Le binôme pouvait souffler. Clint ouvrit une boîte de conserve et la fit réchauffer sur leur barbecue d'appoint. 

"Tu vas faire quoi alors avec Laura?

\- J'en sais rien, avoua le trentenaire.

\- Tu vas divorcer? demanda t-elle tout de même.

\- Sûrement pas. Pourquoi je devrai divorcer. Je suis jamais là, elle gère déjà la maison, les enfants, elle gère tout, ok, on ne se voit jamais, avoua Clint, il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis continua. On ne se touche même plus. À quoi bon divorcer alors qu'on vit comme si on l'était, ça perturberait les enfants plus qu'autre chose."

Bien que la russe trouvait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, elle acquiesça tout de même.

Le duo resta ensuite silencieux, puis mangèrent tranquillement, ils étaient tout de même soulagés de repartir. Bien qu'ils aimaient ce genre de mission, il fallait qu'ils finissent par accepter que toutes leur mission ne pouvaient pas être réussies à coup sûre. Après avoir fini leur assiette, Clint reprit. 

"Et toi, t'en es où?

\- J'en suis nulle part Clint, je suis difficile... physiquement parlant déjà.

\- Tu es très difficile, y'a beaucoup de beaux mecs au Shield," acquiesça t'il en levant les sourcils. 

Il savait de quoi il parlait, il connaissait Natasha depuis au moins quinze ans si ce n'était plus. Il l'a connaissait comme sa poche, il l'a considérait même comme une sœur.

" Tu es le plus beau, lança t'elle.

\- Merci, dit Clint en souriant.

\- Tu es narcissique, reprit-elle en voyant sa réaction.

\- Merci aussi," lança t-il avant de rire.

Natasha Romanoff suivit l'agent de son fou rire puis se calma avant de reprendre. 

"Il me faut un coup de foudre... Si je dois fonder une famille, ce sera avec quelqu'un qui me fera triper, j'ai encore jamais rencontré une personne qui... Qui me laisse sans voix, finit-elle par dire.

\- À part moi, plaisanta Clint.

\- À part toi, oui, ajouta t-elle en riant. Quand décolle le Quinjet? j'ai pas tout écouté, avoua t-elle.

\- Immédiatement, normalement, si c'est un quinjet 1.4, ils arriveront vers 6 heure du matin, dans ces eaux là. Bon, allez, préparons nous pour la nuit," abrégea Clint.

Il faisait nuit noire, et Clint sursauta lorsque la radio émet des bips strident, il se précipita vers le boîtier de Morse, et écouta attentivement.

Les bips et Silences indiquaient que le quinjet était déjà en vol stationnaire non loin deux, Clint répondit illico et transmit un message au pilote, le prévenant que Natasha ne savait pas marcher. Et que lui ne pouvait pas porter grand chose. Le pilote l'averti qu'il volait en mode furtif, qu'il avait localisé un terrain de basket non loin de leur adresse et se proposa d'aller les aider.

Clint aida tout de même Natasha à descendre au rez de chaussée puis remonta chercher son sac et celui de sa coéquipière. Il souffrait le martyr lorsque la lanière du sac appuya sur son épaule démis.

Ce fut face au terrain de basket dans la pénombre, que Clint regarda sa montre, 2h15 du matin. Clint attendit quelques minutes puis le quinjet se matérialisa devant lui, lumières éteintes, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un voit l'engin. La porte de la soute s'ouvrit puis un homme en sortit. Il s'approcha de Clint, mais dans la nuit noire, l'agent ne pouvait pas l'identifier. Clint lui sert tout de même la main et se présenta. "

Agent Barton, l'agent Romanoff a besoin d'aide pour se déplacer.

\- D'accord, mettez-vous à l'abris, je vais la chercher, mon copilote va procéder au décollage", dit l'homme avant de s'éclipser. 

Clint soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, mais n'aimait pas voir son binôme dans un si triste état. Il grimpa dans le quinjet, déposa son sac dans la soute, puis alla s'asseoir dans le cockpit. Le quinjet était plongé dans le noir, ça arrangeait Clint, il était deux heures du matin, heure locale, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre les rayons des néons surpuissant dans les yeux. Où était le copilote? Se demande t'il subitement. Peut être était-il descendu. Se dit-il ensuite.

Clint amorça lui même le décollage et entendit ses collègues grimper à l'arrière, et décolla aussitôt. Il surplomba la ville où sa collègue et lui avaient passé de nombreuses journées puis la porte du cockpit se deverouilla. La lumière l'aveugla instantanément. 

"Éteignez cette putain de lumière s'il vous plaît !" cracha Clint en grimaçant ne quittant pas le ciel des yeux. 

La lumière s'éteignit et l'homme prit place à ses côtés.

" Votre amie veut vous voir et j'aimerai récupérer MES commandes par la même occasion."

Clint regarda l'homme, seul l'éclairage des instruments de vol créaient un halo de lumière.

"Où est votre copilote?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de copilote," lança l'homme légèrement sur la défensive. 

Clint soupira puis se leva, laissant le pilote reprendre sa place.

" Fichu lumière! cracha t'il en entrant à l'arrière.

\- Tu peux éteindre si tu veux," murmura Natasha.

Clint ne se fit pas prier et éteignit les lumières.

"Il est trois heures, je suis naze moi, ronchonna t'il.

\- Pareil. Je suis contente que c'est un quinjet 2.1 finalement, on sera plus vite rentré à la maison. bien que ça me déplairait pas de passer plus de temps dans ce quinjet.

\- T'es pas censé aimé les quinjet Nath, ça. C'est mon trip à moi," ajouta Clint en souriant. Qu'il aimait piloter ce genre d'engin, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais lorsqu'il le pouvait, il ne se faisait pas prier pour le faire.

" Tu devrais postuler pour être pilote attitré.

\- Hors de question. J'aime trop ce que je fais et ça voudrait dire que tu aurais un autre binôme, j'aurais trop peur qu'il t'arrive quelques chose, avoua Clint sincèrement.

\- Oh c'est mignon, dit Nath, un moment de silence s'invita, laissant vrombir les moteurs puis Nath reprit, Où est le copilote?

\- Il n'y a pas de copilote, monsieur "je n'ai besoin de personne" n'a pas de copilote, ajouta Clint.

\- Ah oui?

\- Et oui, soupira t'il.

\- Tu le trouves comment? demanda soudainement la femme.

\- Qui ça?

\- Et ben le pilote! Puisqu'il y en a qu'un ! s'énerva presque Nath.

\- Je sais pas, je l'ai à peine vu, lui répondit il.

\- Et bien tu rates quelques chose, il est assez mignon, lui apprit-elle, vraiment, et il est doux, attentionné et à une pointe d'humour que j'apprécie vraiment.

\- Ouh là! Nath! Je t'ai jamais vu parlé de quelqu'un comme ça, dit il en souriant, sa meilleure amie aurait elle le béguin pour ce pilote de jet? Bon, allez, reposons nous maintenant." 

Clint s'installa confortablement pour finir sa nuit, puis quelques heures plus tard, le porte du cockpit s'ouvrit, habitué à ne jamais dormir sur ses deux oreilles, Clint ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et aperçut l'homme fouiller dans un sac.


End file.
